


Doll of the Opera

by gamergirl101



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: For years, the Phantomhive Opera House has been tormented by the rumored Doll of the Opera. After Alois Trancy refused to perform anymore, a girl from the ensemble got a chance a play a major role in a performance. Little does she know that the Doll (her Angel of Music) has dark feelings for her, desiring her to the point of killing anyone who stands in his way. Will Finnian save his childhood friend before she becomes Drocell's doll forever?





	Doll of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Black Butler, Phantom of the Opera, or anything else.

Sit down, my children. I have a story to tell you.

I remember there was a grand opera house and the Doll who lived there. No one knew how the Doll came or why he haunted the place. Some said that the Doll was the ghost of a doll shop owner who lost his business to those who destroyed his place to build the opera house, a reason that the ghost may be making them pay the price. Others believed it was just a homeless man who likes causing trouble. I personally had never met the man, but I heard this story from a young couple who worked at the opera house. They told their story. It was the story of....

_The Doll of the Opera_.


End file.
